memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek Stardate Calendar (2005)
The Star Trek Stardate 2005 Calendar is the 2005 edition of the annual Star Trek 365 day calendar. It features different references for each day from all series and movies in Star Trek. 2005 Calendar - Captions January * 1-2: Ezri Dax (Nicole deBoer) and Worf (Michael Dorn) toast to their new futures following the Dominion's defeat. (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") * 3: Archer (Scott Bakula) learns from T'Pol (Jolene Blalock) that he's been infected by parasites and can't retain any new memories. (ENT: "Twilight") * 4: A gunfight at the OK Corral awaits Spock (Leonard Nimoy), Kirk (William Shatner), McCoy (DeForest Kelley), Scott (James Doohan), and Chekov (Walter Koenig). (TOS: "Spectre of the Gun") * 5: Spock accompanies estranged half-brother Sybok (Laurence Luckinbill) on his quest to locate Sha Ka Ree--the Vulcan equivalent for "heaven"--and God. (Star Trek V: The Final Frontier) * 6: Young Kazon Kar (Aron Eisenberg) won't earn his warrior name until he kills Chakotay (Robert Beltran). (VOY: "Initiations") * 7: All of the regulars in Quark's bar know Morn's (Mark Allen Shepherd) name. (DS9: "Dax") * 8-9: Troi (Marina Sirtis) fears the worst for the inhabitants of the doomed planet Drema IV. (TNG: "Pen Pals") * 10: Archer, Mayweather (Anthony Montgomery), MACO soldier McKenzie (Julia Rose), and Reed (Dominic Keating) try to determine what--or who--is disabling [[Enterprise (NX-01)|''Enterprise's]] systems. (ENT: "Anomaly" * 11: Dr. Beverly Crusher (Gates McFadden) scans DNA residue to establish a Starfleet officer's involvement in murder. (TNG: "Aquiel") * 12: Seven of Nine (Jeri Ryan) works to repair the damaged Kraylor ship ''Nightingale (VOY: "Nightingale") * 13: Borg drones try summoning reinforcements with an interplexing beacon on ''Enterprise''-E's deflector dish. (Star Trek: First Contact) * 14: Worf, Martok (J.G. Hertzler), and Captain Sisko (Avery Brooks) chart an allied offensive against Cardassia. (DS9: "Tears of the Prophets") * 15-16: Kim (Garrett Wang) and B'Elanna (Roxann Dawson) reactivate a robot found drifting in space. (VOY: "Prototype") * 17: Enduring the "Trials and Tribble-ations" of an assassination attempt in the past, Sisko meets a legendary Starfleet captain. (DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations") * 18: Odo (Rene Auberjonois) and Jadzia Dax (Terry Farrell) investigate a potential clue to the shape-shifter's origins. (DS9: "The Alternate") * 19: Dr. Phlox's (John Billingsley) strange but effective medical techniques make him a valued member of the ''Enterprise'' NX-01. * 20: On a world populated by children, being a "grup" is hazardous to Dr. McCoy's health. (TOS: "Miri") * 21: Neelix (Ethan Phillips) must confront the Haakonian scientist who devastated his world and killed his family. (VOY: "Jetrel") * 22-23: Lt. Commander Hikaru Sulu (George Takei) assumes the helm of the newly refitted ''Enterprise'' NCC-1701. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) * 24: Data's (Brent Spiner) first contact with the Borg Queen (Alice Krige) may become Earth's last. (Star Trek: First Contact) * 25: Dr. Lewis Zimmerman (Robert Picardo) offers dabo girl Leeta (Chase Masterson) a prosperous job back on Jupiter Station. (DS9: "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?") * 26: Over Yosemite National Park, Spock airs his concern regarding Kirk's rock-climbing skills. (Star Trek V: The Final Frontier) * 27: A space-time anomaly that threatens humanity goes unnoticed, though not unfelt, by an empath of Troi's caliber. * 28: One by one, Voyager crew members are "displaced" and sent to an idyllic Nyrian prison colony. (VOY: "Displaced") * 29-30: The Xindi-Sloth (John Cothran, Jr., Jack Alsted, Sam Witwer) are hesitant about supplying their refined kemocite for a Xindi superweapon. (ENT: "The Shipment") * 31: The search for Spock brings Kirk and crew to the rapidly decaying Genesis world. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) February * 1: William Riker playing poker (TNG: "Frame of Mind") * 2: Data with the prototype B4 (Star Trek: Nemesis) March * 16: Lieutenant Commander Tuvok (VOY: "Caretaker") * 29: Deanna Troi on the bridge of the Enterprise-E (Star Trek: Nemesis) * 31: Arturis on the bridge of the [[USS Dauntless|USS Dauntless]] (VOY: "Hope and Fear") April * 1: Janice Rand on the bridge of the [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) * 2-3: Phlox analyzes a fake Travis Mayweather (ENT: "Dead Stop") * 4: Spock destroys his console to prevent V'Ger from accessing the USS Enterprise (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) :This entry mistakenly states that Chekov destroyed the console. * 5: Tasha Yar * 6: Kathryn Janeway and the hologram Leonardo da Vinci (VOY: "Concerning Flight") * 7: Benjamin Sisko and Worf on a Jem'Hadar warship (DS9: "The Ship") * 8: Geordi La Forge dancing at Riker and Troi's wedding. (Star Trek: Nemesis) July * 5: Kruge (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) * 11: Spock briefing Starfleet Command of the weakness of the Klingons (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) * 12: Worf at his console on the [[USS Defiant|USS Defiant]] (DS9: "For the Cause")